Days in the Life
by Fluffbeast
Summary: A collection of fluffy, nonsensical, or otherwise not overly story important fics involving the Teen Titans.


Cyborg leaned over the mostly empty frame of the Infiniti FX35 he'd found at the Jump City junk yard. Working the grounding bolts into place, a naughty smile crossed his face, "Baby, I'mma make you purr."

Just as he finished tightening the last bolt, a loud vulgar sound came from the stairwell and Beast Boy walked in.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, clutching his stomach, "Too many beans in that burrito."

Cyborg looked up at his new friend and smiled, "Hey, you're the one that didn't want meat. I had to replace it with something, and I make a meaty burrito."

Cyborg had met Beast Boy for the first time a little more than a month ago, the night that weird girl, Starfire, fell from the sky. Robin had talked with them about joining up and helping the people of the city, and only a day later the Teen Titans were born. A tower, in the shape of a 'T', was built on the island off the coast that the alien ship had crashed on.

"Urg." Beast Boy said, still grabbing his stomach. "I told you dude, I'm a vegetarian. Why did you have to take it out on my tummy?"

Cyborg laughed at his friends face. "If it hurts so much, go take a dump."

Beast Boy's face darkened as blood rushed to it and he cleared his throat. "I, uh, I tried."

"Let me guess, nothing but noise?" Cyborg asked, a grin plastered on his face, amused at how uncomfortable the kid was.

The green teen only nodded and a loud rumbling echoed out from his stomach, causing him to whimper.

The smell from the last release of gas wafted out of the stairwell and hit Cyborg like a ton of bricks. "Holy Mary, Mother of God!" he coughed, waving his had in front of his nose. "Man that is rank."

Another loud sound originated from the green boy, but this time not from his stomach. "Oh that feels so much better." Beast Boy said relaxing his stance some with a relived smile on his face.

"For you maybe," Cyborg said with a laugh, "no wonder you came down here, the others kicked you out of the common room didn't they?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I haven't been to the common room yet. I think the purple haired girl is in there."

"Raven?" Cyborg asked looking confused. "What about her?"

"I just get the feeling she doesn't like me." Beast Boy answered meekly.

Cyborg shrugged his large shoulders. "I wouldn't let it bother you, she's just quiet. Besides, every time you see her you try making all sorts of really bad jokes,"

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, "My jokes aren't bad."

"BB," the robotic teen said companionably, "most of your jokes are terrible. Not that I'm complaining, I like bad jokes." He said with a laugh. The grumbling sound of Beast Boy's stomach ripped through the air again. "Speaking of which," Cyborg said with a wicked grin on his face, "how'd you like to pull a prank on the other three?"

"A prank?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, it's like a joke you play on others. It'll be fun." He added in a sing song voice seeing the indecision in Beast Boy's eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at his much taller friend. Cyborg outlined his plan for the small boy and Beast Boy could only think of one thing to say, "Sweet."

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

Raven sat hovering by the window in the common room over looking the city. Her eyes were closed and her voice was soft, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She could feel two other Titans near her. The dark haired teen, Robin, was tapping away at the computer. A steady concentration emanated from him. Raven had been surprised to find that meditating near a working Robin had been so easy, he almost seemed to be meditating himself, his emotions were so even. The red headed girl in the kitchen however, was not always easy to meditate around. Starfire was nice enough, but ever since she had decided to stay with the Titans she had been working in the kitchen trying to recreate culinary works from her home planet. Conflicting waves of regret, happiness, anger, and sadness rolled off of her. In fact, had it not been for Robin's steady emotions, meditating in the common room would have been impossible.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The last month thirty-six days had been a strange sort. Raven had fled her home in Azarath in order to try to stop what she knew was coming. She knew that she was going to need help to do that, but she had not expected that help to come from others of her own age.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The light tone of the elevator announced that someone was coming up from the lower levels. The two emotional signatures identified the elevator's contents as being Cyborg and Beast Boy. The level of happiness, eagerness, and anticipation said that she may want to take her meditating to her room.

She landed soundlessly on the floor and started for the door. Raven didn't have anything against Cyborg or Beast Boy, necessarily, but Cyborg was always a jumble of emotions, most of them negative, and Beast Boy's emotions were usually unnaturally positive. Alone, it was unlikely either would disturb her too much, but together their emotions would likely cause her meditation to be close to useless.

Raven hadn't made it five feet before the elevator door opened revealing a distressed looking Cyborg carrying a writhing Beast Boy in his arms. She frowned at them, both of them were radiating a collection of positive emotions.

"COMIN' THROUGH!" a frantic Cyborg yelled as he carried Beast Boy's body into the common room. Groans of pain came from the green boy in his metal arms. Cyborg ran over to the dinning room table and placed the shapeshifter on top of it.

Robin got up and hurried over to the pair. "What happened?" he asked. Starfire flew quickly out of the kitchen with a large bowl in her hands. Raven just stood where she was, eying the group suspiciously.

"I don't know," breathed Cyborg as Beast Boy wriggled on the table. "We were just down stairs when he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach." as if on cue, Beast Boy let out a loud, pained moan.

Starfire put down the bowl on a chair next to the table. "Please friend, what pains you so?" Beast Boy just groaned more.

Moving up next to him, Robin pulled the green boy's arms away from their hold on the boy's stomach. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, prodding Beast Boy gently.

"Harder." Beast Boy gasped as Robin applied a small amount of force to his stomach. Raven felt the anticipation within Cyborg and Beast Boy swell and narrowed her eyes.

Robin complied to the request and with his full palm applied more force to the green boy's abdomen. Beast Boy farted. The noise was loud, vulgar, and followed by a moan of relief from Beast Boy. Instantly; Robin removed his hand, Cyborg started laughing hysterically, and Starfire looked on in confusion. Raven decided it was time to leave. As she made it through the doors leading to the dormitory hallway, she heard behind her, "Seriously you guys..."


End file.
